Por aquí
by Ruru Loves
Summary: Los chicos de Wammy's House salen de excursión a un bosque cercano. Por desgracia, Mello y Near se alejan del grupo y se internan en el bosque, perdiéndose. ¿Qué pasará?


**¡Hola!**

¡Aquí estoy, dando lata de nuevo n.n! Esta vez traigo un MelloxNear, a pesar de que no soy una gran seguidora de la pareja (¡Mello y Matt por siempre! XD).

Bueno, esta idea nació el día de ayer, mientras buscaba imágenes de Mello en deviantart, encontré este dibujo: http:/ hangdok. deviantart. com /art /Near -and -Mello -in -the -forest -63804145?q =boost %3Apopular +mello +and +near&qo =18 (obviamente sin espacios) y pues, inmediatamente me llego la idea y me puse a escribir en ese mismo instante (eran las 12 de la madrugada u.u)

Y creo que eso es todo…

Por último, este two-shot se lo dedico a **Uchiha Souseiseki, **que es una chica maravillosa y aún mejor escritora (por cierto, pásense por su fic "Gently Weeps" que esta genial). ¡Espero que te guste! También me has hecho traicionarme a mi misma (¡y a Matt!).

**Advertencia: Este fic es una historia Yaoi, que significa: relación chico-chico. Si no te gusta este género ¡No leas! Cierra la ventana o regresa a la otra página. Gracias n.n**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, ni el dibujo del que nació la idea me pertenecen. Todo es del señor Obata y** **Ohba, y claro, la respectiva artista de deviantart y yo no gano nada haciendo esto (además nadie me pagaría T^T).**

**Summary: Los chicos de Wammy's House salen de excursión a un bosque cercano. Por desgracia, mientras discutían, Mello y Near se alejan del grupo y se internan en el bosque, perdiéndose. ¿Qué harán al respecto?**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

"**Por aquí"**

Están ansiosos, ¡Están muy ansiosos! ¿Y cómo no estarlo, si es la primera excursión en lo que va del año? Además, nunca habían ido al bosque, o al menos no a ese.

Todos están muy animados. Algunos cantan, otros hablan entre si con entusiasmo y otros pocos duermen. Y un chico de cabello blanco y pijama del mismo color, observa el paisaje a través de la ventana. Él también esta emocionado, solo que no lo demuestra. Desde hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de ir a un bosque. Poder verse rodeado de árboles, sentir la fría hierba bajo sus pies, el aroma característico de las flores, la tranquilidad y paz del lugar. Si, él también esperaba ese viaje con ansias.

— ¡No!¡NO! —El grito de un chico pelirrojo lo saca de sus pensamientos. — ¡No! ¿¡Por qué!

Gira un poco la cabeza para ver que es lo que pasa. Matt, que esta sentado del otro lado del autobús unas filas más atrás, agita sus manos con desesperación. Mello esta sentado a su lado y se limita a verlo con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —. Pregunta el rubio.

— ¡Mi consola murió! — Dice Matt desesperado, mientras golpea el aparato con más fuerza de la necesaria. — ¡Vamos…! ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto, cariño!

Su compañero rueda los ojos en señal de fastidio y saca una barra de chocolate de entre su ropa.

—Te dije que trajeras pilas. —Quita la envoltura lentamente y le da una mordida.

— ¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí!

La mirada del rubio se topa con la del albino. Se quedan así durante algunos momentos, solo mirándose, sin que nada más importe. Entonces, Mello sonríe y vuelve a mordisquear el chocolate entre sus manos. El otro simplemente aparta la mirada. _"Esta tramando algo"._

El menor sonríe levemente y vuelve su mirada a la ventana. Algunas veces resulta divertido observar a Matt.

No tardan mucho en llegar a su destino. El autobús se detiene en un pequeño estacionamiento a lado de la carretera y abre las puertas para que los niños puedan salir.

Hay mucha neblina, aunque considerando que están en Inglaterra no es de sorprenderse. También hace frío, pero solo un poco. Luce un poco tenebroso, como sacado de alguna historia de terror, pero a decir verdad le gusta.

Él es el último en bajar de autobús. Roger lo esta esperando cerca de ahí y una vez que lo localiza le hace señas para que se acerque. Near obedece y camina hacia ellos.

—No te atrases, Near. Podrías perderte—Le dice el hombre, él asiente con la cabeza y se acerca un poco más a los demás niños.

Nunca ha sido muy sociable. A decir verdad, nunca le ha hablado a alguien sino es totalmente necesario. Excepto por Mello.

Le gusta hablar –discutir- con Mello, él es la única persona con la que siente que puede hablar sin necesidad de explicar los términos que usa o a que se refiere, con quien puede pasar largos ratos en silencio sin sentirse incómodo, es él único con quien se siente seguro. Que ironía.

Pasa de largo a sus compañeros y sigue caminando, buscando un lugar tranquilo para poder descansar, un lugar aislado en el cuál Mello no pueda encontrarlo. Empieza a adentrarse un poco en el bosque, pero no lo suficiente como para perderse. Continúa andando, hasta que, varios metros más allá, logra divisar un pequeño claro. Sonríe imperceptiblemente y va hacia él.

Tiene frío, el césped esta húmedo y ha comenzado a mojar sus calcetines y parte de su pantalón. No le molesta, pero lo que menos necesita es enfermarse. Aunque, de cualquier forma, no puede hacer mucho al respecto. Debió escuchar a Linda cuando le dijo que lo mejor era llevar zapatos… Lástima.

Llega al claro y levanta la mirada hacia el cielo, las nubes cubren por completo el sol y bloquean la luz, sin embargo, esa parte esta un poco más iluminada que el resto del bosque así que simplemente se sienta y coloca su puzzle frente a él.

Le gusta resolver puzzles, es su pasatiempo favorito. También le gusta leer y hacer construcciones con cartas y dados. Muchos piensan que es extraño, inclusive Roger se lo reprochó una vez, pero a él no le importa. Tampoco es que dejara de estudiar o ser un prodigio por actuar como un niño pequeño. Además, por muy brillante, maduro y frío que pueda ser, sigue siendo un niño.

El sonido de hojas quebrarse bajo algún peso desconocido termina con la tranquilidad que lo rodeaba. _"Mello"_

No puede verlo, pero de alguna forma sabe que es él. Puede sentir su mirada clavarse con furia en su nuca. Como lo ha estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas. Durante todo el mes pasado -y por alguna extraña razón-, Mello se pasa horas observándolo. Tal vez sea un raro fetiche que acaba de desarrollar, tal vez es su nuevo hobby, o simplemente, no tiene nada mejor que hacer. ¿Cómo saberlo?

—Near —.Sí, definitivamente es Mello. Usando el mismo tono que siempre ocupa para mencionar su nombre o referirse a él. No le ha dicho a nadie, pero le agrada que lo haga, de alguna manera, lo hace sentirse superior.

—Mello. —Responde secamente y sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada. El rubio frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? — Se acerca al menor hasta quedar detrás de él.

—Creo que no es necesario que responda una pregunta tan obvia. —Continúa con su puzzle, sin prestarle mucha atención a su acompañante.

—Me refería a ¿por que en este lugar? ¡Pedazo de idiota!

—No quería que me molestaran. Por cierto, preferiría que no me hablaras de esa manera, yo no te he hecho nada.

— ¡Maldito, tú…!¡Ah! —Se calla de golpe y se toca la nuca. Mira hacia abajo y ve una pequeña piedra junto a su pie derecho. _"¡Maldito Matt, no tenía que hacer eso!" _—…Deberíamos regresar. Roger se va a poner histérico si no nos encuentra…

—No, yo quiero quedarme aquí. Gracias por tu preocupación —Sonríe. Eso seguramente lo enfurecerá.

— ¡No me estoy preocupando por ti! ¡No me importa lo que pueda pasarte! ¡Eso solo que Roger me mando a buscarte!

Quiere golpearlo, ¡quiere estampar su puño contra su infantil y asqueroso rostro y romperle algunos huesos! Pero no lo hará. Por que L le dijo que debía llevarse mejor con Near y controlar más sus emociones, y eso esta intentando hacer. ¡Sin embargo, no es nada fácil!

—Entonces regresa y dile que estoy aquí. Que no tiene que preocuparse, no me perderé.

Mello esta apunto de gritarle nuevamente, pero una pequeña gota de agua acaba de estrellarse en la punta de su nariz. Pronto, más gotas empiezan a hacer un rápido descenso, humedeciendo todo lo que tocan. El mayor voltea, como si buscara algo o a alguien pero no logra divisar nada, así que vuelve a prestarle atención al albino.

—Tenemos que irnos ahora. —Near se queda quieto por algunos segundos, luego reacciona y empieza a guardas las piezas de su rompecabezas en las bolsas de su pantalón. — ¡Apresúrate!

Se agacha a lado de Near y recoge tantas piezas como puede, después las guardas en sus bolsillos.

—Gracias —.Murmura el más pequeño mientras se levanta con ayuda de Mello

— ¡Eres un tonto! —Le grita al momento de tomarlo de la manga de su pijama. —¡Por tu culpa estoy empapado!

Empieza a caminar rápidamente, tratando de regresar a donde se estacionó el autobús lo más pronto posible. Solo hay un problema: No recuerda hacia donde es.

—Mello —.La voz de Near lo saca de sus pensamientos. — ¿Hacia donde vamos?

Mello se sobresalta un poco al oír aquella pregunta, pero logra disimularlo y sigue caminando entre los árboles.

—Eso es obvio, hacia la carretera, donde esta el autobús.

—Pero, Mello —. El albino se detiene, ocasionando que el mayor deba pararse también. —La carretera esta del otro lado.

— ¡Claro que no! — No esta seguro, no puede estarlo. Esta obscuro y todos los malditos árboles se parecen. Aunque, según recuerda, el claro no estaba tan lejos. Ya deberían haber llegado.

—Sí, Mello. Estoy seguro de ello.

— ¡Y yo estoy seguro de que es por aquí, así que sigue caminando! —Lo sujeta de la muñeca y lo jala bruscamente. Empiezan a caminar de nuevo.

—Es por el otro lado

— ¡Ya te dije que es por aquí!

—Mello

— ¡Cállate! —Voltea hacia ambos lados y decide dar vuelta a la derecha. No deben estar muy lejos. — ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Near solo suspira cansado y resignado. Es imposible tratar de razonar con Mello. Simplemente se deja llevar, sabiendo que le será imposible liberarse del agarre del rubio, además, no puede dejar que se pierda solo. _"Tal vez sea interesante"_

…

* * *

¡Al fin! ¡Después de dos largas semanas!

Espero que les haya gustado! Esta es solo la primera parte, de dos XD

Así que sean personas lindas y maravillosas. ¡Déjenme review y todos sus pecados serán perdonados!

Bueno, no XD Pero al menos serán buenos lectores n.n

Ok, me voy. Quiero ver Junjou Romantic! (o como se escriba)

Espero poder subir lo que falta el viernes.

**Matta nee!**


End file.
